


The Creature Inheritance

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry gets a creature inheritance and finds that he has to bond with his mate soon... unless he wants to die. What should he do when it turns out his mate hates him?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Finished faves, Read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry Potter got a delayed creature inheritance. The Healers proclaimed that Harry obtained it late because the soul shard had been blocking it. Harry read up about creature inheritances and what it meant to him.

He found out that he would have a mate. He didn't mind that. He had hoped that this would help him get over his crush. He would sense his mate when he first locked eyes with them (again if they already met). He would feel a warm sensation and magic snapping into place. Then after meeting his mate he would have 30 days to consummate the relationship. If he didn't he would die. Since he was the submissive, he needed the alpha, but the alpha didn't need him. He would be the one to bear children, (which he didn't mind because he was gay and wanted children) he would care and nurture his mate and any children they had. The alpha would protect and provide for them. The alpha could reject the submissive if they thought they were not worthy enough. The alpha would not know about the submissive until they tried to show they were worthy enough. If they did get rejected, then they would have 48 hours.

Harry confessed to Hermione about all of this. She supported him and made sure she read up on creature inheritances as well.

Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts so he had a better chance of learning who his mate was.

On the train he looked for his mate. When he met them, he was in shock. It looked like he would not be getting over his crush. Of course his mate had to be Draco Malfoy. The one person who hated him the most.

He didn't know what to do so he ignored the feeling of wanting to be closer to his mate and try to win his affections. He pushed it aside and found a compartment to sit in with Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

He didn't want to start anything so he didn't tell anyone what happened.

Hermione had a calculating look on her face, but dropped it when Harry shook his head. He ignored her stare the rest of the ride.

Going back to Hogwarts for his eighth year was easy. Classes were easy. Homework was easy. Everyone was trying to unite and move on from the war. Including Draco who had apologized and changed how he acted. He was still his snarky self, but he didn't bully, or act like his snobbish self anymore. He actually helped the lower years with their homework, stopped others from bullying, and did well in class.

Harry was fighting his creature. He knew that he would be rejected so he didn't want to face it yet.

Until Hermione cornered him. "How many days to you have left?"

"Hermione I have no idea what you are talking about."

"HMHM. Bull. Harry James Potter. Tell me the truth."

Harry winced. "Fifteen."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"I know. But he is going to reject me. I can't face that." Harry said.

"Oh Harry. Alright. Is it Malfoy?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Isn't always him? You had a thing for him before this. I am not stupid."

"Yeah I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to live the next fifteen days." He sighed

"Well at least we have time to go do something together." Hermione declared.

Harry smiled. "Maybe we can get McGonagall to give us permission to go off campus this weekend. I have always wanted to go to the beach and then I want to get a tattoo."

"That sounds like a great plan I am sure McGonagall will give us permission."

Harry was proud of Hermione. She had taken this so well. He was glad for her support. They did get permission from McGonagall to go. So that weekend they went to the beach and sunbathed. Then they both got tattoos. Harry got a stag with a snitch flying around it on his arm, and the Draco constellation on his inner thigh. Hermione got an otter.

When they came back Harry was relaxed. He went to Gringotts and got his affairs in order. He made sure George would get more funding for his shop, that Teddy had a fund for when he graduated Hogwarts, that Andromeda had enough to support them, that Hermione and Ron both had a wedding, and Honeymoon paid for. He also wrote letters to everyone. He was sure they would be upset, but he couldn't face their wrath yet.

The following ten days were a struggle for Harry. He still did well in class and he still spent time with his friends but his creature was hurting. His creature was dying. He mourned and pined after Draco.

He went to see Professor Snape's Portrait. He asked for a potion that would help him die peacefully. Snape argued at first but eventually relented and let him into his personal stores.

That night Harry drank the poison and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Never to wake up.


	2. Draco's reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out....

Draco sat up gasping. He woke from a nightmare of his creature calling out in the darkness with nothing to find. It was torture. He painted as he calmed down. He was sweating and tore the blanket off himself to cool down. His creature had been clawing at surface for days. He couldn't understand it. It felt like his mate was dying, but he hadn't claimed one yet. As a dominant he could claim the submissive mate as worthy or unworthy. They had to prove themselves first. He would not know the truth until a shared first kiss. It was weird like that. He was sure no one had proved themselves worthy of him. At least he thought that. But the way his creature was whining, crying, and scratching at him to protect, to save a mate, it was clear that a mate had been chosen, but didn't know who it was because they hadn't kissed yet. He thought hard about who it could be. He was anxious. He wanted to find them, kiss them, and love them. His creature kept him awake. This worried Draco.

The next morning the school looked gloomier. The professors looked troubled. Draco searched faces of everyone present. He realized something was wrong. Something bad happened. His heart was pounding. He started to get more anxious. He could feel his creature crying out. Calling him to do something drastic.

Professor McGonagall stood up. She looked pale and shaken. "My dear students it saddens me to share with you very grim news. Last night one of your fellow classmates committed suicide. That classmate was none other than Harry Potter." Shock ran through the Great Hall. Gasps and cries. Draco looked to Granger and found her eyes red and crying. His heart plummeted. 'NO!' His creature cried out. Draco came to the sudden realization that Harry was the mate he was missing. Tears started falling down his face. He didn't hear anything else McGonagall was saying. He sat there stunned. His heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't breath. It was all too much.

Why? Why did Harry do it? Was he disgusted that Draco was his mate? Did he really hate him that much? Why didn't Harry tell him? He would never reject Harry. Who would? Not because he was the savior, but because Harry came back for him that night, because Harry saw him, because Harry was everything Draco wanted in a mate. He loved Harry, but Harry didn't know that.

That just made it worse. Draco felt like he could have saved him.

He wasn't sure if going to Granger would make things worse or better. He decided against it. She didn't need to know he figured it out. That he loved her best friend. That if he had just said something he might still be here.

What would he do now?

☆☆☆Fin☆☆☆


End file.
